Angels and Demons
by Lazy Paradise
Summary: Naruto is an angel. Along with Sakura and Jiraiya, he was sent down to earth to scout a demon infestation. Now, they are separated and trapped down on earth, fighting for their very survival. Eventual Naru/Saku. Contains an Orochimaruish Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

More complete summary: 20 years prior to the start of the story, demons started pouring out of hell and began to overrun earth. They took over almost all of earth with only a few pockets of human resistance left. Six years pre-story, a team of angels: Naruto, Sakura, and Jiraiya were sent down from heaven as scouts. They're mission was to simply find a weak point in the demon's defenses for the angels to start their attack and set up a strong hold. They accomplished their mission, but were unable to return back to heaven. Separated and stuck on earth, all they can do is survive.

"Move forward" a voice cut through the shrill silence and the clattering of feet showed the order was being obeyed. _Damn lesser, they make too much noise_ the commanding major demon thought to himself. He stood just over six feet tall and could look almost human, if the one looking at him were colorblind. His skin was a molted red and scars littered the visible parts of him. He carried a small pistol by his side and a rifle on his back. He had fought for his position, and wasn't about to let some loner angel take his pride. He had been following said angel for almost two days straight. This was the first one he'd ever seen and was entrapped by simply the scent. He wanted this angel's blood. He wanted it all to himself. He watched from his position as the lesses moved up into the next room. They looked like animals. Scratch that, they _were_ animals. They could never think for themselves. All they could do was obey orders, and they weren't even very good at that. Some stood on for legs like dogs while others looked slightly more human, but stood slouched over, unlike the major demon who carried himself with pride, while others flew instead. They could only be described as prehistoric birds, thin and with lots of teeth. They looked like they were created simply to kill, however, they weren't good at that either. They were to slow, the only way for them to gain enough speed was to dive straight down at the target, but that required getting ahead of them, and being smart enough to lead the target.

A muffled cry caught the demons attention. He moved forward and peeked into the room. One of the lessers had knocked a book over onto another's head. He promptly pulled out his pistol and shot the demon who had knocked the book over. Moments later, he regretted the action as he heard footsteps thumping on the floor above them. The angel had started moving after it had heard the shot. "Go!" he ordered "get after him!" The demons ran out of the room as fast as they could and he hurried along behind them. They charged up staircase after staircase until they finally made it to the roof. A young looking man stood in the middle of the rooftops. At first glance, he looked human, but the demon knew better. He could smell the angel and his craving for angel blood almost took over. "Surround him" the demon ordered. He took the time to look at the young angel he was about to kill; spiky blonde hair, an orange cloak, blue eyes, and a headband with a symbol on it. _Must be his squad symbol_ the demon thought. The young man smirked, throwing the demon off guard.

"You may want to double check where you're standing" he said. The demon sniffed once again. There was something else here besides the angel's stench. The fumes overwhelmed his enhanced sense of smell after he realized what it was.

"Gas" he said. He could smell it seeping up through the floor he was standing on "how does that help?"

"Just watch" the angel, still smirking replied. A small jet of fire flew out from his finger and struck the feet of one of the demons, setting it ablaze. The fire spread quickly thanks to the gas and soon everything even the angel himself was on fire. "Huh, I guess Dante was right" the angel muttered "hell must be frozen if fire works on you. Too bad for you it doesn't work on me" The demon watched as he spread his fiery red wings and took off.

"I won't have my pride taken away by some loner angel!" The demon yelled. He took the rifle off his back and aimed at the angel, ignoring the flames that were consuming his body. He fired and the recoil of the gun made him loose his balance. He fell back into the flames and let them consume his body.

Naruto sighed heavily as he sat down against the wall of one of the few cubicles left standing in the old building. He missed his team. He wanted to see them again. To make sure they were alive. He clenched his fist and smashed it into the wall next to him. They had come down from Heaven on a simple mission. They should have been back years ago, but for some reason, they couldn't get back. They tried multiple times to re-enter, but each time they were sent hurdling back down to earth by some invisible field. Soon after, they were separated during a large scale attack. Him, Sakura, and Jiraiya against over 100 demons. It was hopeless. Jiraiya ordered Nartuo and Sakura to fall back while he provided a distraction. That was the last time he saw Jiraiya. He and Sakura were separated nearly one year after they came under heavy gunfire and were forced to split. He had searched for her for days, but found nothing. It had been five years since he last saw Sakura and over six since he saw Jiraiya. He wanted them back. He wanted to go back home. His head shot up as he heard a gunshot. _Those bastards are still on my tail_ he thought. He smashed his fist into the wall again and got up and jumped up on top of the cubicle, pulling out a knife as he went. _One of these has to be a gas pipe_ he thought. He punctured through all the pipes he could reach until he started smelling the gas. He cut a large hole through the pipe and jumped down, sprinting to the stairs. His feet thundered up the stone stairs until he finally made it to the roof. Not even a minute later, the demons burst through the door.

"Surround him" the only major demon present ordered. Major demons were the most dangerous. They were generally smarter and stronger than the average demon. In addition, this one seemed to be mostly human shaped, meaning that he could use guns. He eyed the rifle on the demons back and the pistol in his hand. He smirked as he smelt the gas coming up through the floor

"You may want to double check where you're standing" Naruto said. He watched the demon's nose twitch slightly as he sniffed.

"Gas" the demon said "how does that help?" Naruto smirked again.

"Just watch" he replied. He called upon the power deep within him. Every angel had their own special power. His was fire. A flame shot out of his finger and ignited one of the demons, making it go up in flames. The gas spread the fire until all the demons were burning. "Huh, I guess Dante was right" Naruto said "Hell must be frozen if fire works on you. Too bad for you it doesn't work on me" He grinned as he spread his wings, finally free of the demons tailing him. He jumped into the sky and started flying away. A yell floated across the wind and reached his ears. He couldn't make out the words, but he knew who had yelled to him. He turned his head in time to see the muzzle flash of a gun and hear the shot ring through the abandoned city. _Shit!_ He banked quickly to the right, trying to avoid the bullet, but it hit his wing, cutting straight through and continuing through and skimming his shoulder. The quick maneuver combined with the pain in his wing from being hit sent him spiraling out of control. He plummeted towards the trees of the woods just outside the city, trying to regain control in the air. He spread his wings in an attempt to slow himself before smashing though the trees. He closed his eyes, expecting to feel the impact of the hard, rough ground. He smashed into something, but this something was far more cushiony then the hard ground.

"N-Naruto?" he heard a voice whisper._This smells familiar…._ He thought. He put his hand up beside his head and pushed his head up off of whatever had broken his fall. He raised his head and looked up towards pink hair, and two very surprised emerald green eyes. He looked down at where his hand was

"Oh, shi-"


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, first vote, since I can't decide: do you want me have Naruto saying "Sakura-chan" or just keep it plain "Sakura"

"N-Naruto? Is that really you?" Sakura asked, blinking her eyes, not expecting to run into him after so many years. She studied his face; almost the same as she remembered it, whiskers and all. Of course, angels don't age after they reach eighteen, but he looked a little more…mature.

"Uh, hey Sakura-chan!" he said, trying to discreetly move his hand, however, this movement seemed to alert her to where his hand had landed.

"NARUTO!" she yelled "We're separated for years and _this_ is the first thing you do?" she drew back her fist to give him a good smack.

"Wait, wait, wait! Let me explain!" he jumped off scrambled backwards, trying to cover his head. She suddenly stopped her fist. Naruto uncovered his head and looked up at her, she seemed frozen in place. "Uh…..Sakura? Are you ok?"

"Naruto…..are you bleeding?" she lowered her fist, her eyes wandering over him, looking for wounds. Naruto looked down on her arm and noticed a little blood on it. _Must've splashed from my wing when I jumped back…_ he thought

"Uhh…just a little bit" he unfolded his wing. Her eyes widened as she spotted the bullet hole.

"You got _shot_?" she asked

"Uh…..yeah" he replied as if it was no big deal. She sighed, shaking her head

_Still the same old Naruto…._ She thought. "Here, let me see it" she walked forward and crouched down in front of him as he spread out his wing. She put both of her hands up to the wound, her fingers brushing up against the feathers. A bright light flowed from her hands and into the hole. Naruto watched, no matter how many times he saw her heal someone; it always amazed him how fast she was able to close up the wound. Her power was unique. There were plenty of other angels with the power of healing, but her power was actually light. When she first unlocked her power at the age of twelve, it was thought to simply be a different shade of the healing power, rare, but not unheard of. On their first mission down on earth, she discovered that her power was actually light when she was able to immobilize and nearly kill a demon by shooting it at him. Not as effective as Naruto's own fire power for destroying demons, but still very useful. "Naruto….how did you get this?" she asked once the wound was closed up.

"Well, it's kinda a long story…." Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head. Sakura sighed again

"I should've known….here, follow me" she said as she stood up and started walking deeper into the woods. Naruto quickly got up and followed suit so he wouldn't be left behind

"Um, Sakura-chan? Where are we going?" he asked as he came up and walked along side of her.

"To where I've lived for the past few years" Sakura responded. "It's an old abandoned mill not too far from here, and the demons tend to stick to the city so it's the safest place you'll find around here." They walked mostly in silence until they got to the mill. Once they were inside, Naruto looked around at the interior of the mill. From the outside, it looked fairly nice for being abandoned for years, so he guessed Sakura had done some repairs on it. The inside, however, looked like an old abandoned building should look after sitting out in the wilderness for years. Plants were starting to grow through the wooden floors and part of the roof was missing. However, the effect of all of this provided a very comforting and peaceful environment, not something that Naruto had experienced since being down on earth. "Before we catch up, let me see your wing" Sakura ordered. Naruto spread out his wing as Sakura walked around and inspected it more closely, poking it and feeling the bones to make sure nothing was broken. Once she was sure that he hadn't been injured any further then the hole in his wing she turned back to face him and he folded in his wing. They stared quietly at each other for a long while until he broke the silence.

"Is something wrong, Saku-" he was cut off when she threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I missed you" she whispered, her voice sounded like she was crying, but she had buried her face into his shoulder so he couldn't see. Naruto slowly wrapped his arms around her as well.

"I missed you too."


End file.
